The Rise Of The King
by ReapTheHollow
Summary: In a time before dragons and dwarf kings, And the rings of power. There was a segregated world of man and elves. Anárion was a wandering soul looking for answers. He meets an elf and becomes infatuated with their way of life. A darkness is spreading over middle earth. A prophecy speaks of a man standing over the lands of Mordor. His hand brings war and death to middle earth.


I don't own anything. This is a alternate universe fan fiction.

THE RISE OF THE KING

A Tale Of Knights And Kings

* * *

Before Gods,

Before Kings,

There was Man

* * *

Prologue

A dark cloud covers the sky of middle earth. The sound of a blade clashing in the background. The sound of thunder rumbles in the distance. On the top of the white wizard's tower stood two creatures. One of them was Saruman the White. The other was a mysterious man in armor fit for a king. The man lunges at the wizard with his sword propelling him forward. Saruman blocks the sword with his staff. They exchange blow after blow. The white staff was growing with sharpness with each attack. Saruman says, ''you are an abomination to the world of man Anárion, with your perversion.'' The man with eyes now filled with hate raised his sword for a finishing blow. Saruman raised his right hand and sent the man flying into the wall behind them. Then raising his hand up into the air, he spoke in an ancient language known by few. then with a loud crash a bolt of lightning falls from the heavens. And is directed at the man. The man raised his left hand. And the lightning looked as if it was being absorbed by it. Until the flash was gone within an instant. The man smiled lowering his hand. Then gets up as if he received a power jolt from it. Despite the previous blow being delivered with much force, that would crush the bones of any other living creature. He then says, "your days of tyranny and separation are coming to an end wizard."

A shadow has begun to weave itself onto the foundations of the earth. What began as a single consciousness had divided itself into four entities. Each entity had different characteristics that made up the four corners of middle earth. They where Man, Dwarves, Elves, and hobbits. Man obsessed with power sought dominion over the planet. Dwarves filled with greed began digging to the planets core. Filled with the desire to obtain all of the earth's most treasured possessions. Elves filled with neither conquest or greed sought harmony with the planets soul. They found refuge deep in the earth's forests. Then there was the hobbits. A creature unlike the others in every way. They found refuge in the world void of being corrupted by the shadow.

Chapter 1

A child is running through a vast green field filled with dandelions. He smiles as a young girl chases after him. She screams, "Bilbo wait up". Bilbo smiling looked behind him. He looked like he wasn't at least bit tired from all the chasing. He suddenly stops out of nowhere. She was surprised at the sudden end to the chase. Trying to catch her breath, she looks over to Bilbo who was standing next to a large tree. Bilbo then looks over and says," this is where I go to think. I haven't told anyone about this spot before. I just thought anyone who dared to chase after me ought to know of this place". Looking partly bashful with red cheeks she said ,"chasing get real. I was just curious why you were sneaking out of the shire. " Bilbo looking towards the horizon and said," there is no other place more beautiful than The Shire. But when I'm up here I see the world. And it's a much bigger place than what we see. And all very much beautiful." Now after looking like she had fully caught her breath, walked over and sat on the side of the cliff next to the tree. He sat next to her. She looked for some time at the horizon. From the view they were sitting you could see the sun lowering into the distant mountains. She than says, "I love this place. I want to see it all."

A flashback had ended. You see a much older Bilbo. He was sitting at the same tree pondering the past. It was just before dusk much like on that day. He reached over to his pocket to pull out a pipe. Then got some weed out from his other pocket. Then lit the pipe. Blowing the smoke into the distant horizon of the setting sun. He gets up and decides to walk over to the marketplace. He greeted the woman who owned the flower shop. And passed by two Joes rolling some large barrels of Ale to the pub. He thought about the creature Gollum. He had an important role in his story as well as Frodo's. Which mounted for good and evil. Living in the Shire meant you knew everything about everyone. He remembered hearing a story about Sméagol. He was a fisherman who had made frequent stops from town to town to make a living. A customer was arguing with the fisherman. The customer said in frustration, "look Sméagol you can't expect customers to buy fish of this low quality. I mean just look at this. "He then puts a fish up to Sméagol's face. Sméagol grabs the fish from his hand. He then says, "it looks fine to me." Then he took a huge bite out of the fish. Then said, "see!" the other person was disgusted by this. Than says, "eww gross... you got a screw loose." Than walks away throwing a coin behind him. Sméagol walks over and picks up the coin and looks at it. Than says with a smile, "not bad, not bad." Then puts it in his pocket. Bilbo then walked over and sat down at a table next to a pond. It was located next to a restaurant. Owned by the daughter of the woman who had won his affections.

He began thinking about all of Gandalf's great adventures. Looking back at all of it, he could see why he knocked at his front door. Bilbo then thought about his own last journey to Rivendell. After getting settled in he made a stop to the library. He sat on the balcony contemplating the marvelous waterfalls. Gandalf walked up towards him looking in the same direction. Bilbo than said, "since I was a little boy I dreamed of seeing the world. Looking back at my life, I have seen the world from the farthest stretches of middle earth. And was able to come back to tell my stories." Then he turned his head over to Gandalf with a half smile then said, "And I have you to thank for all that old friend." Gandalf than said."During my younger days I kept a journal as well. I wrote down all there is to know of the Age of kings." He reached over to his rob and pulled out a book. Then handed it over to Bilbo saying, "I want you to have it." Bilbo looked marveled in surprise while grabbing the book. While looking at it he said, "well would you look at that. I had no idea you had such a thing." Gandalf than says, "This world has a story to tell. There must always be at least one person alive to tell it's stories. I had my part." Then he smiled looking at Bilbo while he pat him on the shoulder saying, "Now it's your turn dear old friend." Flashback ended.

He reaches over to his satchel and pulls out a book. He begins to read it. The first page read, The Rise Of The King. A Tale Of Knights And Kings. By Gandalf the Grey.

Chapter 2

A celebration was taking place on this night. much like any other night. the coming of the fire king would rise and illuminate the heavens. many people gathered at the square of the large monuments, that stood on the hill. they told the stories of the Gods. And their many journeys. Two shamans walked up to the monuments, and some priests started a drum role. The people became silent and sat in a circle. The shamans started speaking the prayers for the return of the father. Than the people began singing in unison.

A bong fire was lit and then started the celebration. many got up and started dancing. A young man was standing in the corner taking in the moment. he looked around and became fixated on a young maiden. a hand slapped him on the back, breaking his concentration. a sudden laugh was heard. he turned around to the sight of his brother standing next to him. he said, "you should just go over there and talk to her already." he looks over and smiles. Than says, "your right. wish me luck." then walks over to the woman. the bother stood there shaking his head. thinking, he still has a lot to learn. he pulls the woman over to the dance floor and they danced wildly in front of the blazing fire. after that they walked over to a line where drinks was being served. they sat at an empty table. when his father came over and sat next to them. he then says;"nice turnout father, good job." raising his glass. the young woman than raised hers. his father than smiled and said, "yes it is." he looks over to the woman. and says, "nice to meet you young lady." than says "listen son I've been hearing nasty rumors. mostly from Isildur. they say you have been venturing off alone into the forests. and been speaking to the fayerye." he then says, "yes father. the trees speak many languages, and they know the ancient knowledge of this world. and many others." his father now sounding more upset says, "I will not hear any more of this Anárion. no son of mine will be associated with the fayerye." The young lady then walked away. than Anárion responded, "listen father we have nothing to fear from opening up our minds to our past." his father than says, "I won't tolerate any more such disgrace on our family name." than got up and walked away. Anárion looked at the people dancing in the background. gazing into the fire in deep thought. thinking about how much their colony had no interest in most of the mysteries of the world. except for those that explained away how the men the fields had plenty harvest.

chapter 3

A large man is galloping his way by horse through a large forest. He stops by the nearest inn for a nights rest. He gets off his horse. And stood at a large gate, and knocked on the door. A man opens a sliding slab of wood to see who it was. He sees a man with a large grey beard and a big pointy hat. He then ask, "what can I do you for stranger?" the man responds, "I'm but a local humble wizard who is in need of a good night's rest." The man than says, "what business does a wizard have in these parts?" the wizard responds, "I'm just an old man with the need for adventure. I could use a bed and some hot tea." The door keeper than says," Ohh... well very well then. Sorry for the questions. A man ought to ask these things you know." The man than opens the door. The wizard walks over to the nearest pub and asks for a room. The inn keeper asks, "of course we cater to all at our fine humble inn. Can I ask for your name." the wizard responds, "I'm Gandalf. Thank you for your hospitality." Gandalf sat a table at the bar. he took a sip of his tea. He turned his head looking around the bar, taking in the scenery of all the commotion that was going on around him. He then pulls out a journal he kept in his pocket. Than begins to write. A waitress comes up to him and asked him if he wanted more tea. He said with a smile, "no thank you". He saw a man from the distant put his arm around a young lady. She then grabbed his fingers and twisted them causing pain. He looked over to the other side and saw a group of men playing cards. One of the men got angry and toppled the table over. Than at the other side stood some guys and gals, with beer mugs raised while dancing with arms locked in place. He then looked down and started to write again in his journal. Pondering to himself the thoughts he was putting down on paper. Man, so much passion and yet they have no clue what drives them.

Chapter 4

From the dark a voice is heard. The blood and suffering of a thousand generations will once again rain supreme in this world. The sound of screams echoes throughout the walls of stone. A dwarf stands tall among the halls surrounded by flame. A beast surrounded in fire lunges its head at the dwarf. The dwarf puts on a ring that for a moment blinded the beast. He held his axe out to the air with a tight grip. The axe began to glow from the now glowing ring. The beast swung its large fist at the dwarf. The dwarf blocked the blow with his axe. but couldn't get away from the other attack. From the other fist of the large creature. The dwarf gets up seemingly unharmed. Then the demon unleashed a giant sward from his back. The blade swings, than the sound of screaming is heard. Blood is now draining on the floor of the magnificent underground monument. The trail of blood was given off by the dwarf king, Lying lifeless.

Gandalf wakes up from a dream in surprise. He then say, "so the age of kings is approaching...I should go to the Mines of Moria. Something is sure to unfold."

Chapter 5

It was bright summer day. Gandalf decided to take a stroll through The Shire before setting out on his long journey ahead. The Hobbits had grown on him. After living through many ages of the world; He had seen how much the world went through changes. But for some reason the Halflings seem to stay the same. Like they were frozen in time. This was a nice place for him to relax and enjoy himself. In the lands of change, he felt like he was constantly being pulled in every direction. There wasn't enough wizards in the world. Many needed their assistance. While others should never of been given such help. With a good feeling swelling up in his belly, He whistled as he passes through the entrance of the town. Small children greet him as he walks up. They came up to him wondering if he had brought them gifts. He reaches over to his pocket and pulls out a ball. Holding it in one hand he made it glow. Then he placed it on the hands of one of the children. Than the ball leaped from his hand. Than the children began chasing the ball with excitement. Gandalf than stops in front of a shop stand to stock up on more pipe weed. The Shire was one of the greatest stops for Weed and Ale.

Chapter 6

Anárion was walking through a large dark forest. Not at all confident that he knew where he was going. Only certain that he would find some answers to the many questions he had. He suddenly hears some sounds. He started to walk towards where he had heard the sounds. A blue light had appeared as a small orb on the ground in front of him. He then says, "this must be the wisps you hear about. " a childlike laugh is heard from the orb. The wisp begins to move. He decides to follow it. As he walked the wisp would seem to disappear. Than another would surface farther ahead in its place. It seemed like hours had passed while he was chasing them around forest. He then began to relax as he heard the most beautiful singing in the background. He looked over to his right and saw some illuminated creatures on a journey. They had long pointy ears. His eyes became bright in fascination. He thought to himself. These must be the elves. They haven't been seen for ages. He didn't allow himself to stop, because he was trying to keep up with the wisps. A wisp stops at the top of a large stone. It looked like it was standing there for ages. He stops then looks around. Wondering if anything would happen. Or if there was something there for him to notice. An elf walks over to the top of the stone. He became stunned at the absolute beauty of this creature. She had golden blond hair blowing in the wind. Like wheat blowing in a field of gold. And blue eyes as grand as the open sea. He bows one knee as he looks up to her. Like looking up at the gates of heaven.

Chapter 7

Gandalf appears at the foot of the ancient Mines of Moria. He is greeted by a dwarf and is directed inside the large stone entrance. The dwarf was leading him to the leader of the mines. Gandalf looked around as he followed. There was huge tunnels that led to many other areas. He could feel that there was no end to the amount of digging, that the dwarves had made to the earth's underground surface. There was statues of powerful dwarves of old. Paving the scenery of some of the halls made of marvel stone. You could hear the sound of axes beating into the earth. And the sound of chatter and laughter echoes in the distance. They enter a large chamber. A large amount of dwarves were present. They were having a feast which looked like a large calibration. They stopped in front of a large dwarf. Who sat on a massive chair of stone. The dwarf gets up with a pleased look on his face. Than says," Gandalf what a pleasure that you would grace us with your presence. So what can we do for a wizard?" Gandalf than says, "just stopping by Wanting to learn more about your people." The large dwarf smiles than says, "but of course. A lot has changed since your first arrival in these parts. Our people have learn much of the earth's mysteries. Seven of us were appointed kings from the heavens themselves. We were given much authority by receiving rings. Rings with power that can't be matched by no other...unfortunately one of us was taken by the shadow." He put off his hat while others did the same. Then said, "We mourn the lost. But our people celebrate the life of the fallen. Not the despair of the taken." You hear a shout, "yeah" in the background. As a dwarf takes a large bite out of a turkey leg. Gandalf looking concerned with surprised said to himself, "so it has happened already." Then looked over to the dwarf leader and said, "thank you for your hospitably but I must be going." Then the dwarf said, "but you have just arrived. We have much food at our disposal. Don't ever say a dwarf didn't have enough meat, to feel the belly of a wizard." Gandalf than said, "that's mighty kind of you but I must be on my way."

Chapter 8

Gandalf walks up to the foot of Isengard. He is greeted by Saruman the wizard of the white council. Saruman says while Gandalf approaches, "the birth of the age of kings has just arrived. And you have come here to seek my council. " Gandalf smiles than says, "yes my friend." Than Saruman says while putting a hand on Gandalf's left shoulder, "come lets go walk the gardens together. We have much to talk about." They are walking through a mass maze of beautiful plantation. Saruman says, "there is a darkness arising in the southeast of middle earth. The age of kings is matured by the rise of one man. A man made of light and darkness. He raises the many questions that will cause man to seek answers". A brief pause as they continue to walk taking in the scenery. Than Saruman continues speaking, "The world will go through many changes to tie into the cycles of the earth." Gandalf than says, "yes Saruman, so what would you advise my next Course of action may be? " Saruman responds, "come lets go to my quarters." They are now at the balcony looking out of the great tower of Isengard. Saruman after a moment of silence says, "there is a war coming." Gandalf looking surprised says, "what do you mean?" Saruman responds saying, "it is a war fought between man and elf, over the ideas of another being... A being nether man nor elf." Gandalf than says, "when does all this transgress?" Saruman responds, "no need to worry. The age we are entering is long from maturing. It is our duty to make sure man is pushed in the right direction." After a brief period of continuing the exchange of words, Gandalf parts on his way. As he gallops away on horse, Saruman watches him leave in a distance; At the top of the tower. He says to himself, "soon the filth of man will be wiped clean from the face of the earth." A person in armor steps out of the shadows. His face had a strange appearance. From what had shown through the mask he was wearing. The armored being smiled at Saruman's suggestion.

Chapter 9

Isildur was walking towards the fields. He was told to gather the wood needed for the next ceremony. It was less than a month before their family would host the next gathering. He decided to ask for his brothers help. He went to their home and noticed Anárion was missing. Knowing his brother he thought, there is only one place he might be. His brother had once again ventured off to the forbidden forests. He decided to drop everything he was doing in search of his brother. He went alone not telling his father or anyone. If his father found out that Anárion was once again disobeying his wishes, that would be the end of him. Isildur packed light than started out. It was a good excuse for him to get out into the open anyway. As he walked past the town he laughed thinking to himself, "I've always been anointed as the one who is my brother's keeper."

Isildur passed a few towns as he made his way toward Isengard. He asked for a room at the nearest town after twelve hours of walking. He sat down at the bar where it was festive with music and dancing. He sat enjoying the scenery around him. He watched a man with a small foreign musical instrument, playing in the background. A crowd of attractive young people was dancing. He began to relax as he felt the hands of a seductive young maiden feeling up his back. She then walked past him. He watches her as she walks in a very seducing manner towards the bar. He then walked over to the bar. Then he rested his left arm on the bar table. He winks at the bar tender saying, "how about a drink for me and the lady here." She smiles at him as he hands her a drink. They exchange a sip from the drinks. He then looks at their saying, "care for a dance young beautiful maiden?" she hands him her right hand. He grabs it than pulls her to the dance floor. She puts her hands on his waist. Her puts his hands on her shoulders. They dance wildly to the beat of the music. The people around them became impressed with their passion. The music played for what seemed to be for hours. However while they were dancing it seemed as though not a moment had passed. Eventually there exotic body movements on the dance floor ended in them sitting on the bed of a room. Candle light illuminated in the background. She was now on top of him screaming wildly into the night. The candle stands there burning for what seems like hours. Hours to the sound of passion and worship, illuminating the sound of the night. He wakes up and looks over to his right. There's no one there laying next to him. Relieved he gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean up. Thinking to himself, It's for the best. Going through another relationship would complicate things. He had just got out of a relationship with a very delightful young lass. Life was just giving him too many responsibilities. Then he walked over to the restaurant for a morning wake up breakfast. Then he continued forward on his journey to find his brother.

It was a nice warm day. Isildur walked alongside a river. He was feeling much better about going after his brother. There wasn't many opportunities Isildur could journey out into the open. He looked around and enjoyed the scenery. The sound of the flowing river would put anyone at ease. The water looked like it had ice glowing crystals; From the reflection the sun was illuminating. It wouldn't be much longer until he reached the ancient Forest of Fangorn. The place he believed Anárion had ran off to. Most would be terrified to step foot into the ancient forests. Many stories circled around that no man had returned, after venturing into it. But not for his brother Anárion. He was reckless and fearless. He was the older brother he had always respected. Always questioning the ways of the world. Always looking for answers.

Chapter 10

Isildur entered a path between many trees standing tall next to each other. They looked as though they could pierce the sky. Soon he would get lost into the forests. It was getting darker. So he had to find his brother soon. Or he would have to set up camp for another night. He heard a voice call out to him. He looked to his side and saw a tall man standing near him. He had an unusual long pointed hat. He thought to himself, he must be a wizard. The wizard spoke to him, "what does a young man such as yourself, doing in these parts in this time of day?" Isildur replied, "I'm looking for my brother. He is somewhere in this forest." The wizard than says, "most don't come here unless they are looking for trouble." Isildur thane says, "my brother means no harm. He is but a wondering soul. Looking for answers." The wizard looking surprised responds, "this brother of yours, does he speak the native language of the trees?" Isildur says, "I have no idea of such things. I'm simply my brother's keeper." The wizard than says, "aww yes... I believe I know who it is you are trying to find. Let me point you in the right direction." Isildur now looking relieved says, "thank you wizard. Your help would be most appreciated." The wizard responds saying, "no need to thank me. Let me introduce myself. I go by the name Gandalf the grey." Gandalf begins to walk and Isildur started to follow. They walk for a brief period of time. Than Gandalf began to speak after a time of silence asking, "would your brother happened to go by the name Anárion?" Isildur looking surprised responded, "Yes what do you know about him?" Gandalf than says, "ohh being a wizard you hear a thing or two. Your brother has a part to play in this new world. For what cause I cannot be certain." Isildur's eyes now looking intrigued. He hung on every word Gandalf was speaking about him. Gandalf than said, "listen your brother will be faced with many paths. Being you are your brother's keeper, I would advise you to support him on choosing the right one." Gandalf than stops and says, "This is as far as ill go. If you continue north you will soon run into your brother."

Chapter 11

Isildur continued to search despite the fact that it was now almost past dusk. There was sounds of many creatures looming in the distance. Some sounds were recognizable while others where foreign. The sound of chattering now came into focus. Getting closer the voice he recognized as his brother was now not too far. Stepping through some leaves he stops in his tracks. Marveling at the sight of his brother with an elf woman. They were sitting on a fallen tree trunk. Their hands were locked into place. Isildur walks up to them. Anárion looks over at him. Looking happy to see him. Anárion says, "brother...you've come all this way." The elf woman looks over to Anárion and says, "it's time for me to go." Anárion looks at her and said, "will I ever see you again?" she looks at him and smiles, "for as long as you can see the wisps I will be near." She than gives him a wink than vanishes.

Chapter 12

Bilbo closes the book. Saying to himself, "Galadriel, yes she surely was a creature of much beauty." During his new life in the undying lands, Bilbo had many more stories to tell. Galadriel sensed that his heart wasn't ready for immortality. His heart still desired to adventure more in the lands of middle earth. With a gentle kiss on his forehead he was back at the docks of the Grey Havens. He was too old to go on any more grand adventures. However he was much younger than when he had left to the lands of Valinor. The magic of the undying lands still had a brief hold on him; As he ventured back to the realm of man. He wanted to ask Frodo to go with him. However he reframed from doing so. Frodo was still in much need of rest. He was far from ready to leave such a grand haven.

Chapter 13

Bilbo got up from the table and decided to give Sam a surprise visit. He walked over to the house of Sam's now thriving family. The front yard was covered with all sorts of exotic plants. He knocks on the front door. A faint voice is heard from the other side saying, "coming". The large door opens to the sight of Sam's wife. She had a shocking look on her face. From what she had saw. She screams looking behind her, "Sam a very friendly old face has came to visit us! " she looks over to Bilbo while opening the door all the way. Than says, "please come in." he then tells her while stepping into the house, "friendly...hardly madam." A voice is heard in the other room saying, "who is it?" Sam walks towards the front of the house. He stops in complete amazement. He dropped the laundry he was holding and ran over to Bilbo. While giving him a large embracing huge he says, "I thought I would never see you again." Bilbo responded, "yes, yes... well I am here now." Sam now letting go asks, "but why?, And how?" Bilbo than says, "I'm here just dropping in for visit is all." Sam than responds saying, "yes well you look great." He then looks over to his wife smiling and said, "Rose break out our finest wine." He then looks back and Bilbo and says, "it's good your here. Come I have something to show you." He leads Bilbo over to the study room. Than reaches over to the book on the table. Then said while holding the book, "it's far from finished but I continued the story." He handed the book over to Bilbo to have a look. looking excited he opens the book. He reads the first page. There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins, and The Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins; And The Dawn Of Transcendence by Samwise Gamgee. Rose than walk up to them holding two wine bottles. Bilbo closes the book smiling saying, "alright let's have a toast."

They are sitting at a park were Sam's children were playing. Bilbo puts an empty bottle of wine behind him. He placed it next to the many other empty wine bottles. Bilbo burps, then said with a grin on his face, "I'm glad your continuing on the work Sam. I'm sure its few pages will detail the many wonders of this new age." Sam than says, "you Betcha." Rose walks over to her kids, to bring them back into the house. It was getting late and they need to be in bed. Sam than says looking over to Bilbo, "will you stay for supper?" Bilbo responds, "of course my boy. Can't turn down the home cooking of a young lady." Sam than says, "actually I will be the one to be doing the cooking. Its known all around these parts, that Samwise Gamgee cooks the best potatoes in all the lands." After a full night of much laughter and thinking back to the old times; Bilbo went out the next day, to continue on his journey.

Chapter 14

Bilbo stopped at a nearby town. He enjoyed going there for its library and it's museum of art. It was a festive morning. The markets were being filled with merchants. And the women came out to gather food. He went over to a large fountain and sat next to it. He looked down at his reflection rippling in the water. He had thought about how many changes his face had gone through. For some time an old shriveled up reflection of a hobbit looked back at him. In that moment he embraced the reflection, that had mirrored back at him. He now looked as young as he was feeling inside. He then decided to reach over to his satchel, and pulled out the book. He begins to read where he had left off.

Chapter 15

Anárion smiles looking over to his brother. Than says, "man did you see how beautiful she was!?" Isildur smiles as he walks over to sit next to him. Than says, "yes... but she is an elf brother. Our family is well respected in the community. it would destroy our reputation to be seen with them." He then pats Anárion on the shoulder, saying, "we should be heading home brother." Anárion gets up and says, "yes your right brother... Let's go." They started to walk back. Anárion stops than says, "it's a long journey and its nightfall. I have camp set up. Come lets go." Now leading them in a different direction. They walk up to a small area between the trees, and the thick bushes. It was equipped with a place to sleep and a roaring fire. Moments later Isildur was out asleep by the fire. Anárion was still awake. He sat there looking into the fire in deep thought. He thought about all the great things he had seen, in that short time frame of being there.

Chapter 16

Anárion was being led through a stream of trees. The trees appeared as though they were being illuminated. It felt as if the forest had become alive for the first time. Looking in front of him holding his hand, was the indescribable beauty of a woman. She was guiding him through this place. It felt as if the ocean itself was moving him forward. Looking around the vividly lit up scenery before him, he could hear the laughter of various magical creatures. He hears a gentle soft voice of a woman speaking to him. She spoke in a different language. But the words were flowing into his mind with full understanding. As if his heart was translating them. She says, "this is our home. There is much to see. However there is much more to feel." Within an instant they were now outside of a majestic balcony. Many stone sculptors and open walls paved the landscape. There was a stream of water steaming out from a circular pool. It looked as though the water was leaving out from the face of the earth. He looked above and saw a largely lit full moon. The reflection of the moon was beautiful reflected on the pools surface. The woman holding his hand walks up closer to him. She grabs his other hand. Now grasping both hands she moves in closer. Her head now close to his, she kisses him. The sound of flowing water now becomes intensified in his head. Then his sight slightly starts turning into white.

In the next moment he wakes up at his camp site, next the fire. The fire now being distinguished, it was daylight. He looks over and saw that his brother wasn't there. In that moment he heard the bristling sound of cracking leaves in the distance. Than Isildur appears from the bushes. He held in both hands a mesh of berries. He threw a strand at his brother.

chapter 17

Isildur makes it out of the forest now with his brother. Anárion says to his brother, "the elves aren't what we are taught to be brother." Isildur responds, "I know that brother...Many people feel the same way. The truth is not much is known about them. Man fears their power. So instead of trying to understand them. We keep away from them. I don't necessarily agree with it. It's just the way of our people. It's been this way for centuries." A brief pause than Anárion says, "I promise you brother one day all the kingdoms will be reunited. I'll do whatever it takes." Isildur smiled while slapping his brother on the back. Than says, "you would be better off brother, to not Tweedle around with such fantasies." Shortly after a loud shriek is heard from above. A large flame ravages toward them. They jump out of the way. The fire barely missed them. The brother's drew swords from their scabbards. They look up at the sight of a large dragon. The dragon lunges down towards them. They attempt to slay the beast when it came closer. Its tail whipped around knocking Isildur to the floor. Now upset at the site of his fallen brother, Anárion reaches over to his back and pulls out a bow. He aims at the beast now hovering above them. He fires an arrow and it bounces off its thick scales. Another arrow from another direction is fired at the dragon. The arrow lunges into one of the beasts eyes. A scream is heard from the creature. Than shortly after another arrow strikes the dragons other eye. The large beasts than suddenly falls crashing into the ground. Anárion walks up the fallen beast. Then he climbs up the beasts neck with sword drawn. Than begins to slice through the thick scales of the dragons neck. The scream of the dragon was loud enough to destroy a castle. Blood is spilled on the ground. The blood began to boil as if it was made of fire. He gets down from the beasts. Than looks over to see who had shot the arrows. He looked over to the trees, and briefly saw the face of an elf. The elf than disappeared back into the forest. whipped than runs over to his brother. His brother gets up. Anárion asks, "brother are you ok?" Isildur responds, "yeah I'm fine. It just knocked the wind right out of me." Anárion looking relieved said, "thank the Gods!" Isildur looked over at the dead beast than asked, "what happened?" Anárion responds, "a mysterious elf appeared and shot out its eyes. Then I delivered the finishing blow." While helping Isildur up, his brother than says, "is that right? I guess I owe you one."

Chapter 18

After the battle they stopped for a moments rest. Anárion begins to speak after a period of silence. He says, "I was just thinking brother. Today an elf has saved our lives. Perhaps the fate of man isn't derived from his own idealistic values." Isildur looking puzzled asks, "what are you getting at brother?" Anárion than says, "I'm saying maybe there's more to this world than what we perceive." A brief pause than he says,"...I'm not going back with you brother." Isildur now fueled with anger responds, "have you gone mad? What will you do? Where will you go?" Anárion than says, "I'll go live with the elves. And learn all there is to know from them." Isildur than says, "I won't let you throw your life away brother. Especially over something as foolish as this!" Anárion responds, "sorry brother." Than walks away. Isildur walks up to him and strikes him on the back. Anárion turns around and swings towards him. After hitting him on the shoulder Isildur lunges at him. He tackles him while continuing to hit him, Now aiming for the face. Anárion hurled his fist on his brother's chest. This caused Isildur to fall forward. Than Isildur landed a strong uppercut. This knocked out Anárion to the ground.

Chapter 19

Anárion wakes up near a crackling fire. He gets up startled at his surroundings. He hears the voice of Isildur, "so your finally up brother?" Anárion asks, "what happened? Where am I?" Isildur responds, "I knocked you out pretty hard...relax we haven't gone anywhere." Anárion looking somewhat less startled laid back down. There was a perfect view of the stars that night. Anárion decided to make the mood lighter. He said, "Yeah you did hit me pretty hard. From where I'm facing , I could literately see stars." They had a quick laugh. Isildur than says, "listen brother...if you really want to do this, who am I to stop you. Every man has his own destiny." A brief silence, he began to think about Gandalf's words. Then he said, "I want to go with you. At least until I know you have found a place to stay. I wouldn't be much of a brother, if I just let you go out free on your own into the wild. Father would be enraged but he'll get over it." Anárion looked blankly out to the sky.

Chapter 20

Gandalf was making his way out of the ancient Forest of Fangorn. when he was suddenly stopped by the sight of something. A strange creature in armor stood in his way. The creature spoke saying," Gandalf The Grey." Gandalf said, "I don't believe I have ever met a creature such as yourself. By what parts do you originate from?" the creature responded, "We come from deep in the lands of Mordor. We are the Orcs." Gandalf than said, "Orcs...what filth has plagued the Elves?" the orc now looking angry responds, "filth? The only thing that plagues our kind is the stench of man."A group of orcs now arrived surrounding Gandalf. Than the Orc continued talking saying, "man is a plague upon this world. And you are their Sheppard." The orcs raised their weapons toward Gandalf. Then the orc said to the other orcs, "once the Sheppard is dead, a new Sheppard will rise to take his place. A Sheppard that will lead the world of man into death and shadow." Gandalf pierced his staff into the orc behind him. The orcs began swinging their heavy weapons towards him. He blinds them with his staff gem. Than pulls out a small blade from his side. Then started cutting down all the foes lying in his wake. Gandalf walks away. Shortly after orc reinforcements arrive. They pass the corpses as they charge after the wizard. A shout from one of the fallen screams, "stop!" The pursuers stop and walk over to the orc. The orc was now spitting out blood. He attempted to speak. Blood pouring out from his mouth he said, "Don't follow him... Not to worry. There is another." He then died. The blood looked like black tar oozing out from his decaying face. The orcs laughed and continued on the chase.

Chapter 21

Bilbo thinks to himself. I knew wizards had many responsibilities. however, I had no idea so much had hinged on Gandalf. He got up to stretch his legs. and decided to walk over to the museum. He began to think of himself as a very small person in a large world. The world had always seemed to be much smaller than today. He walked over to some large halls. Many statues were adorned next to large paintings. He looked over at a painting. A picture of Isildur cutting the ring. Sauron backing away at the sight of his now mutilated hand. the lord of darkness had poured himself into the creation of the ring . the ring was his mind, body, and soul. In order to gain the most power and influence; He had to capture his very essence into the power of the ring. saying to himself, "It makes wonder why I ever became drunk with his madness." there was an interesting creature standing across from him. it was a hobbit who looked a little younger than he had been now. She was observing a painting of a landscape. he walked over to her and stood next to the painting. it was a picture of a large waterfall. There was ash and oak trees, that stood beautifully at the base. He looks over to her and said, "I've been there you know. it was quite a beautiful sight to see. The best time to see it is right before dawn. the sun's rays has a nice way of making the water come alive. and it's the time when the deer come up for water." smiling she looks over to him. than says, "wow that's amazing. sounds like you love to travel." Bilbo responds, "yes quite true actually... names Bilbo." she than say, "my names Blaire. Nice to meet you. well Mr. Bilbo would care to go for a walk with me?" He responds, "well of course my young lady." there was a nice trial that led to that town to the next city. there was a lot more trees planted since his last trip there. they entered a small path into a forest.

Chapter 22

After walking among the trees for awhile a sound was heard. it sounded like someone had followed them there. a faint sound of stepping on leaves came closer to them. coming out of the shadows stood a large orc. he stood in their path with intensity in his eyes. He spoke, "you are the Halfling that killed my lord." Bilbo reached over to his side and pulled out his sword. He raised his glowing blue blade toward the orc. Then said, "yes I am the blood of the Baggins, that has brought down the house of your lord and master." The orc now furious swings his weapon at Bilbo. Bilbo gets out of the way at the last second. He than reaches over to his pocket and pulls out a ring. he puts the ring on and begins to battle with the beast. Blaire watches from the side as they fought. She had never seen such a sight. She had dreamed of one day setting out for an adventure. in front of her was a powerful man who had shielded her from harm. there was some kind of elegance to it. She watched majestically at the horrifying violence in front of her. All the sounds going around her could of been muted. She imagined hearing a beautiful song. A song she loved hearing, during The Shire's moon festival. The sound of swords clashed in the background. Suddenly the orc lowers one leg towards Bilbo. The orc makes a bowing gesture to him. The orc than says, "Command me my lord." Blaire looks over at Bilbo's hand. The ring was now glowing purple. Bilbo than says, "Go back to where you came from. And contemplate these words very slowly... Outside of death there is peace. It is up to the Orc to carve out a new fate." The orc gets up than disappears into the trees. Bilbo than puts his sword back in its scabbard. He looks over at Blaire than says, "Are you ok my lady?" She responds, "yes, thanks to the heroism of my kindly knight." He smiles offering her a hand.

chapter 23

They make their way out of the forests. Blaire says, "you must be exhausted from all that fighting. Shall we retire at your place?" Bilbo responds, "I don't have a place of my own. I am just in these distant lands on a visit." Blaire than says, "well will you stay at my place than sir knight?" Bilbo's face becomes red. Than says, "well...of course yeah that should be fine." Bilbo takes off the ring, than puts it into his pocket. She wrapped her arm around Bilbo's as they walked. They walked in silence on the path guiding their way. They make their way to her front door. Bilbo sat down as she prepared some tea. As she served the tea she asks, "where did you come across such a beautiful ring? I've never seen anything quite like it." Bilbo responds, "And you never will. It is a very special ring. It belongs to an elf. It's a keepsake until I return. She said it will keep my safe on my journey." Blaire says, "you amaze me to no end Mr. Bilbo." They enjoyed a long night of talking and flirting.

Chapter 24

Bilbo is at an expensive ball with many guests. He looks down, and notices his shoes were far from his sight. He walks over to the mirror. He gasps in shock of his reflection. He took on the appearance of a human. Most of his features where recognizable. Everything about him had just changed in size. A recognizable voice called out to him. He looks over in amazement at the sight in front of him. It was Blaire and she was even more beautiful. She wore a white dress that seemed to glow. He grabbed her hand as they walked over to the dance floor. They exchanged greetings to some of the people they knew. As they danced Bilbo couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He gazed upon the beauty of her face. Her face within an instant turned into something else. Something vulgar and horrifying. Her face had transformed into an orc. Bilbo got up from Blaire's bed. He was shocked and terrified. The dream felt so real, from every last detail. He calmed down to catch a breath. He looked over to the bed. She was still sleeping soundly in peace. He decided that it would be a good time to leave. He didn't want to wake her. He quietly grabbed his things and left her home. It was a nice night. No more orcs pillaging the poor and defenseless townspeople. It was a good time as any to make another trip up the hill. He needed to get his mind in the right place. A lot had happened during the course of that day. He sat at his favorite place by the tree. He pulled out some weed and smoked it. He thought about his old life at The Shire. Thinking to himself what life would of been like without the ring. Saying out loud, "well my life would of been much shorter." Much chaos to such lengths the world has ever known, was brought on by the ring. Looking back at all of it, he couldn't help being optimistic. He didn't have the burdens that was placed on Frodo. That wasn't the cause of his positive outlook however. Because of the ring he was able to go on many journeys. Frodo set out on a quest to save the world. Middle earth will forever know his heroism. The name Baggins will be remembered throughout all the ages. While living in Valinor Frodo spoke much of his journey. It was very enjoyable to hear his stories. He looked excited to talk about everything. However I could tell he wasn't comfortable digging up the past. Frodo seemed to have wisdom in his words. He may have grown up to be wiser than myself. I may be old, but that doesn't mean I have all the answers. Frodo had been through much. Perhaps one day his wounds will heal completely. And he will be here reliving old memories. He pulled out the book to read some more. There was enough light to see the pages from the moon.

Chapter 25

In the darkness a voice is heard from the deep. A tree will rise at the foundations of Gondor. The age of kings is ushered in by the sons of Elendil. The kingdoms walls will stretch out to pierce the sky. From the tree looms a great shadow. As its cities continue to grow, so does the influence of the crown on the head of a man.

An army of orcs come charging in East from Gondor. Their numbers are great, enough to cover the world. It looked As though a black shadow was covering the land. An army of man and elves come charging in. they attempted to hold off the army. This was the last desperate stand of man. A man stand on the foot of a hill. A large man with black hair swaying in the wind. He raises his arm to the air. A ring glowed from his finger. A sword comes clashing down. Than the sound of innumerable amount of other swords followed. The orcs turn around and walk back to the east. All the men and elves turned around and left the battle.

Saruman's hand is on a seeing stone. He speaks, "So Sauron brings peace to the inhabitance to middle earth...this is troubling indeed. The flow of fate must not be interrupted."

Chapter 26

Anárion and his brother make their way towards the farthest ends of Mordor. They stop at the sight of an elf. An elf stood in their path waiting their arrival. The elf speaks, "sons of Elendil I have been waiting for you." The brothers looked surprised. Anárion say, "who are you?" the elf responds, "I am an acquaintance of the immortal woman you have gazed your eyes upon." Anárion responds," Galadriel?" the elf than says, "yes...my name is Celebrimbor. Follow me I will take you to my people." He leads them to the gates of a large dark kingdom. Isildur says, "there's something very sinister about these lands." Anárion responds, "Do not worry my brother. Not all creatures have such a need for white walls." They enter inside its large gate. Its great halls stood higher than any they had seen. They stop at the chair of a man wearing a crown. Anárion says, "I thought we were being led to the elves." The king smiles and says, "aww yes. Well my people are very much acquainted to the elves. Come master lords of Gondor. We have much to talk about." He gets up and then says, "let me introduce myself. My name is Sauron." After a feast and much talking they lay to rest. Anárion was restless and couldn't get to sleep. He got up and walked over to the balcony. You could see Gondor laying in the distance. Isildur walks up behind him. Than Anárion says, "I've seen enough brother. It's about time we go home to our father."

Chapter 27

The brothers enter the great city of Gondor. They walk over to the living quarters of their father. Their father comes out to greet them. He embraces them with a hug. Than says, "so my sons have returned." Elendil looks over to the soldier on his right. Than says, "Inform the people the sons of Gondor have arrived." while patting his sons on the back he says, "come my sons lets celebrate. I'm sure you have much to talk about." Music and dancing broke out in the great halls. After getting a large helping of meat, the brothers conversed with their father. Isildur says, "It is good to be back father. It has been a short trip. But we have learned and seen a great many things." Anárion burped than interrupted saying, "yeah we have slayed a dragon!" Elendil looking impressed said, "well how about that my boys are heroes." Anárion reaches into his pocket and pulls out a scale. He then placed it onto the table. Then said, "This is a piece of the neck of the beast. It should fetch for some good money". The woman Anárion had met from the last sun festival appeared behind him. She startled him as she pushed him into the table. His father laughed at the spectacle. Then she said, "that's what you get for making a woman wait for you". He turned around and made a smile. Wiping the turkey off from his face. Then she said, "well are you going to offer me a dance?" He got up and they walked off together. Elendil looks over to Isildur than says, "so tell me son, what trouble has Anárion got himself into?" Isildur responds, "None that I know of father. Except for the fact that he ran straight into the lions den of that dragon." Elendil than says, "that's good...listen son there's a good reason why I've asked you to look after your brother. In spite the fact that you are the younger son." Isildur now looking at him intently. "your brother has often displayed a irrational behavior. He is reckless and craves adventure. He reminds me of myself in my youth. You however have always been different from us. I see you as the son that will one day surpass us." Isildur raised his glass. He didn't look pleased in the slightest, at hearing such a thing from his father.

Chapter 28

Gandalf was making his way to Rivendell. He felt the need to speak to the elves. Considering the current course of events. On his way he was stopped by more orcs. Gandalf than said, "Is there no end to this madness?" The orc laughed as he called the signal for an attack. Gandalf thrusted his staff at the nearest creature. The orc ducked down to the ground, the staff missing him. Struggling to keep the orcs away from him he takes out his sword. The clashing of staff and blades continued on for what seemed like days. An orc stood in the distance pulling out a bow. He aimed carefully at Gandalf. An arrow was fired. It pierced directly at Gandalf's left leg. Gandalf bends one knee in pain. While still trying to fight off the enemies. Suddenly many arrows was simultaneously fired into the heads of the orcs. All the orcs fell to floor within an instant. An elf stepped out to greet Gandalf. Than the elf said, "we must tend to your wounds. Will you come with me too Rivendell?" Gandalf holding his knee said, "ohh good thank you. I was just setting out to see you."

Chapter 29

Anárion set out again on his own away from the kingdom. It was days since his return. People where used to him being around once more. Now it was the time to continue on his quest. While making his way through the forest he thought about all that had happened. He wasn't expecting the meeting they had with Sauron. In spite all he had to say for himself. He saw little connection to him and the elf he had met. There was something sinister about him. He had the same blank look of conquest his father had. Soon enough he was at the mountain path that led into Mordor. He was once again greeted by someone. This time it was a man dressed completely in White. He held a large staff to his side. He thought to himself. He must be a wizard. The white wizard speaks," Anárion son of Elendil, I have come here to speak to you. I am Saruman wizard of the white council."

Chapter 31

Anárion stood at the balcony of a great fortress. Next to him was Saruman. Sauron was making a public announcement to the inhabitance of Mordor. Sauron speaks in a loud voice, "My people we have come to a new age. An age where the orc will stand beside man to rule the lands." Suddenly a blade is thrusted into the heart of Sauron. Sauron falls to the ground passing into the clutches of death. Anárion now stands behind him on the center of the platform. A large commotion starts below among the cities inhabitance. An arrow is fired at Anárion. Anárion bends down while the arrow barely misses him. He reaches over to the hand of Sauron's body. Than pulls out a ring from his finger. He puts on the ring. Then got up showing his face to the screaming crowd. He held his arm up to the air. The ring glowed with an ancient text engraved onto it. Saruman remained standing behind him. He smiles while saying, "Yes Anárion, now it is up to you to take up the throne." The commotion of Mordor had come to a cease. Anárion in a loud voice speaks to the inhabitance, "People, the kingdoms will once again remember why we all exist on this planet. An new era will be born. Not of man, elves, or orcs. But a world of us. For now on you will see me as the true Sauron." The inhabitance cheer in celebration of the arrival of their new king.

Chapter 32

Anárion arrives at the house of his father. This time not a soul was alarmed at his late arrival. It seemed as though he could now go and return as he pleased. He sat next to his father and Isildur. He began to discuss the plans of expanding their kingdom. Anárion's new ring gave him much power and influence. He wanted his father's kingdom to prosper. He visioned a grand kingdom that will forever prosper throughout the ages. Its grand white walls will stand tall enough to out shadow the near mountains.

Chapter 33

Anárion finally convinces his father to speak to the elves. He planned on forming an unshakable alliance of man and elf. Anárion and Isildur arrive at the foot of the great elven city Rivendell. After taking in the beauty of the great landscape, they conversed with Elrond about their plans. Elrond was a powerful government official of Rivendell. Elrond spoke about a great evil rising from the lands of Mordor. An uprising that could devour the world into a new darkness. An alliance with man looked like it was unavoidable. Considering the fact that a war was at their doorstep, Elrond agreed to their terms of an alliance. After the agreement the brothers left to return home. Elrond watches them in a distance as they disappear into the forest. Gandalf appears behind him. Than says, "Are you sure it's ok for things to play out like this? Playing straight into their hands." Elrond looks over to him. With a serious look on his face he said, "Yes Gandalf, we have no other choice. The world is changing".

Chapter 34

Isildur walks into the kingdoms war room to meet with his father. Elendil calls for him to enter the room. Isildur says, "You called for me father?" Elendil had his head laid on his hand in frustration. Then he said, "I've been hard on your brother. I've been thinking I shouldn't have pushed so many obligations on him. I felt if I let him feel like he was in control, he would choose the right path... Now he's aligning himself with Mordor." He sighs looking around the rooms great walls. Than says, "I remember in the beginning this city was filled with pride and much laughter. Now its walls have grown cold." He looks over to Isildur than says, "We must strike the enemy at the heart of Mordor. I will bring Anárion back to us. Even if I have to travel to the depths of Hades and pry him out myself." Isildur bows his head than says, "Yes father...I will make preparations to rally the troops." The fires were lit and the horn of Gondor was sounded.

Chapter 35

Anárion stood outside the balcony of the black tower, looking towards the horizon. Saruman stood beside him. Anárion looked over to Saruman and said, "In spite all I have done for my father he conspires against me. I wonder if there is any way he would see my side of things." Saruman responds, "Your father is a brilliant man. But his mind is lost. In less than a day I foresee him striking his blade at our palace gates... I know this must be hard for you. But you must lead our army. There will be many casualties. But from it will bloom a new era." Anárion than says, "I know this wizard. But I have no desire to shed blood. Especially not against my own father." Saruman began to get angry and shouted, "You fool.. Don't tell me your pitiful romantic notions of life, has clouded your better judgment. What does that bitch have on you?" Anárion clutches his fist. Than says, "This conversation is over. I'm going home. " Saruman raises his staff than says, "It's time for you to die spineless son of a paltry king." He sends Anárion to floor in agony. Anárion stands up and draws out his sword. They start a heated battle to the death. A bolt of lightning is lunged at Anárion. He absorbs the lightning with his left hand. Saruman bends his knees to the floor. Anárion aims is blade at the wizards throat. Saruman than says, "You truly are the king..." Anárion sheathe his sword. His heart was now filled with anger and vengeance. The ring of power began to glow. Anárion Than says, "I will be waiting for the army tomorrow."

Chapter 36

Elendil stood at the foot of Mordors domain. An alliance of man an elves stood waiting. An army of orks and men arrive for battle. Their arrival looked like a shadow was covering the lands. The dark lord Sauron put on his helmet. Then raised his hand to the air. Then his armies came rushing into battle. It was a very long and bloody battle. Sauron came out personally to do battle. Gil-galad and Elendil fought him. Sauron ruthlessly struck down and killed his father. Then with a wave of his mace he killed Gil-galad. Sauron went over to his brother. Isildur picked up his father's sword and struck the ring. Saurons hand came crashing to the floor. With his now one hand Sauron puts off his helmet. He smiles, than a tear comes rolling down his cheek. Then he said to Isildur, "Thanks brother." With a flash of light the king was destroyed. His armor came crashing to the ground. Isildur picked up the ring. It began to speak to him in some strange language. He then put the ring into his pocket. Elrond came up to him. Than told him he must cast the ring into the fire, from which it was created. Isildur stood on the edge of the cliff from which the flames stood. He stood their marveling at the ring. Thoughts of his brother came rushing into his mind. His heart was then filled with greed. Elrond shouted, "Cast it into the fire!" Isildur turned around and smiled. Then said, "No." he walked away with possession of the ring. He then took up the throne of his father. He was praised as the man who had killed the dark lord.

Chapter 36

Isildur was riding with a platoon on journey. A group of orks expected their arrival. All at once the orks fired arrows into them. Every one of Isildur's men had passed onto death. He managed to survive with the power of the ring. Shortly after walking away a large arrow was fired straight through his vital organs. He fell into a stream of water. The ring of power fell into the river. The ring was never found. What should have not been forgotten was lost.

Chapter 37

There's worlds that speak many translations of how life began on middle earth. And how the age of kings came to surface. These are the chronicles of kings in the most accurately way to present them. Interpreted from what I have seen during my time here.

Chapter 38

Bilbo stood at the docks of the Grey Havens. He held the ring in his hand. A boat surfaced waiting for his departure. He looked to his side at Blair. She began to cry than said, "You don't have to go." Bilbo whipped off her tears than said, "I must go back. My time here is done... be happy and live a prosperous life; Have many children; And always remember that you put a smile on an old man's face." Galadriel stood by the ship and embraced his return. The boat then sailed off into the setting sun, on a voyage to another world.

-THE END-


End file.
